The Past, Present, Future
by tiria321
Summary: A girl vows revenge on those who killed her parents, she has to choose to forgive or kill, falls in love with a tomato bastard, and no, it is NOT Spain, gets an interesting job. contains some sex scenes rated M for a reason. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA my friendXRommano
1. Chapter 1

hello~

* * *

Chapter One

A little girl of ten couched in her corner of the small closet, hiding from the violence that had crept into the once happy and joyful house. Gun shots rang

and the child watched in terror as her mother ran forward, taking the bullet that was meant for her father. She whimpered, squeezed her eyes shut, and

curled herself into a tighter ball(if that was possible), as she heard her dad yell out her mother's name, heard another round of gun fire, the smell of gun

powder in the air along with the smell of things burning, then…silence. Getting cramps in every part of her muscle, the girl slightly relaxed, but quickly

tensed and returned to her former position when she heard footsteps and voices. Her brain zoned out for a moment, the voices clear as mud and her

eyesight began to get blurry. She coughed, realizing the closet was on fire. The smoke was getting too much for her. She opened the closet a little and

peeked out, smoke going in her eyes and nose. The murderers were gone, along with her mom and dad's bodies. The little girl choked back a sob, and on

that spot, in the burning, smoke filled house, not even caring about the firefighters and the noise of the siren, made a promise, and oath, to avenge her

parents' deaths, and to seek revenge on the murderers.

* * *

there is a reason, a small reason that i am keeping the main character's name unknown for now

thank you for reading~ a lot like a paragraph, so im sorry


	2. Chapter 2

yayyyyyyy chapter two~

* * *

Chapter Two

(7 years later)

She ran. She wasn't sure what she would accomplish by running, but she did. She was tired of all the questions and…well, the adoption center wasn't that

bad…except that one time when a boy who was older than her tried to rape her. He had pushed her to the kitchen counter, trapping her. She simply

grabbed the closest object in the kitchen; which was a big and heavy frying pan and swung. Still running, she snickered at the memory. After that little

incident, she had to see the therapist every single day, the others were scared of her, and she always had to be watched, which was very annoying. I mean,

come on! It's not like she killed him; almost, but not adding to that, he brought lies against her. Life was being an ass.

"What could possibly go wrong?" she thought. "Lots of things," her conscience said. "Shut up." She though. "I'm seventeen now and I do

what I want, betch. Besides, what is there to be afraid of?" lots of dangerous things flashed through her head. Bears, wolves, lack of food and water, how to

survive winter, etc. She sighed and slowed down to a walk. But where else could she go? Traveling meant money, which she had none of, and she did not

want to go back to the little town that contained such bad memories. When she was finally in front of the tall fence that separated the town and the woods,

she couldn't help but smile. Freeeedom! She took a deep breath, smelling the scent of oaks, pines, grass…wood. She carefully climbed over the fence and

taking another deep breath, entered the woods.

* * *

great...another paragraph... ahahaha~ Freeeeeedddommmmmmm~~~


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! I am really super sorry for not uploading anything for the past months. well, here's chapter 3

* * *

Hungry eyes watched her. Wolves. They moved in the shadows, quietly but quickly surrounding her. She

quickened her pace, knowing that the wolves were stalking her. It was the beginning of winter and the river by

her treehouse was already freezing. She drew out her knife that she had found in the woods a long time ago

and waved it at a wolf that pounced at her. The wolf snarled viciously as it's claws tore at her coat, not caring

as the rusty knife slashed at it's fur and flesh, drawing blood. The rest of the pack took a step forward, wanting

more than the smell of blood; to taste the warm red liquid. As the teen went on a stabbing frenzy into the

throat of the wolf, she quickly detached the dying wolf from her coat and arm. Finally free of the wolf, the teen

did what anyone would have done at this point; climb the nearest tree. She kicked at the wolf that latched onto

her jean and climbed onto a high branch. The wolves below jumped and tried climbing the tree, snarling, with

their teeth snapping at her. The teen let out a breath and slightly relaxed, watching the wolves try to get to

her. After a while, the wolves gave up and left, perhaps smelling something else for them to try to hunt. The

teen quickly and quietly climbed down out of the tree and ran as fast as she could for her treehouse after she

was sure the wolves had gone. When she reached her treehouse, she climbed up a rope that led to the top and

looking out of one of the windows, she saw a man, and the same pack of wolves that were chasing her before.

The man ran straight for the half-forzen river, unable to run anywhere else from the flesh-eating wolves. One

of the leaner, faster wolves caught up to him and clung onto his pants, ripping at the cloth. The man swung

around, pulled out a gun from his back pocket and shot the wolf. The girl continued to watch from the safety of

her treehouse and flinched at the sound. Gun shots, memories.

* * *

I hope I can upload more chapters, and sometimes I run out of inspiration. so, help me find a rainbow of hope so it can lead me to a pot of INSIRATION :D


End file.
